Code Hetalia
by Mink-the-Warrior
Summary: Ok, somethings wrong with me... Short summary is short. Enjoy.


Alfred stood outside the Kadic Academy gates. He looked inside the school yard and gulped. It was the first day he had ever been to a new school. The gates opened and he walked in, looking around. He saw many others, of all ages. There was one who was sitting on a bench, alone. He had blonde, shaggy, short hair, thick eyebrows, and emerald green eyes. Alfred walked over to him. "Um… yo… I'm new to this school an-"

"You need not to say more. Of course you can be my friend!" the boy interrupted. Alfred blinked in shock. _He's psychic…_ "I'm Arthur Kirkland! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh… Alfred Jones…" Alfred responded. He looked at the forest. "Hey, has anyone ever been there before?"

"Well, certainly. We go there sometimes. Why? Do you want to go? I'll come, if you do."

"Yeah… I kinda do wanna go…"

"Ok, we can go now!" Arthur said cheerfully. He got up and started walking towards the thick woods and Alfred quickly followed.

Alfred looked at the ground. He saw a manhole covered in dust. "Hey, Arthur, come take a look at this!" he called. Arthur walked over to Alfred. He crouched down and touched the manhole cover, rubbing the dust from his finger afterwards. "This must have been here for years…" he trailed off. Arthur got up and walked away. Alfred looked at the manhole. He grabbed it and pulled it off without a struggle, which surprised him. He saw a ladder leading down into a sewer. He took a step down the ladder, making sure it was stable, and then kept going down. Arthur rushed over to the manhole. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Going down here, isn't that obvious?" Alfred retorted. He leaped off the ladder when he was about a foot off of the ground and looked up at the surface. "You coming?" he called to Arthur. Arthur sighed and began descending down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, her looked around and asked, "What are we doing down here?"

"Exploring… Hey look… skateboards… what the heck?" Alfred looked at the ground carefully. "The skateboard's tire tracks! Let's follow them!" Alfred said and ran off before Arthur could say anything. Arthur followed him, careful of where they were going. Alfred and Arthur stopped and looked at a ladder. "Come on, we can't stop now!" Alfred said and climbed up the ladder, Arthur following close behind. When they got to the surface, they were on a bridge. Arthur looked ahead and gasped. "It's that abandoned factory that Principal Aelita told us about!"

"Cool, let's go in!" Alfred said. Alfred began to walk when Arthur grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Dude, what's the deal?"

"Alfred," Arthur began. "It could be dangerous. Are you sure we should even be here?"

"Aw come on! It'll be fun! If anything happens, I'll be the hero and save us! Now, let's go!" Alfred said and kept walking. Arthur ran to catch up with him. Alfred stopped at the entrance and looked around. "Looks like the only way down is with the ropes…" he said and leaped at one, sliding down. "Oh NO WAY am I doing that!" Arthur yelled at Alfred. Alfred chuckled. "You chicken? BWAAWKBWAAK!"

"I am not a chicken!" Arthur said back and looked down. He muttered something before jumping at the rope, sliding down it. "Oh… that wasn't so bad, after all!" he said, smiling. "Oh… an elevator. Only way to go is down…" Alfred looked at where Arthur was looking. He walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened and he walked in. Arthur ran inside the lift and pushed the button. The door closed and the boys felt the elevator shift downwards. The door opened and they were inside of a room with a large computer in the middle of it. "Hey, Arthur, I'm going to check out the level under here." Alfred called and opened a hatch and went down some steps.

Arthur sat in the chair in front of the computer and put on a pair of headphones with a microphone attached to it. Then, he looked at the keyboard and saw a note. It read:

If you are reading this, then you have found the key to a world unlike our own. I warn you that if you turn on this computer, you will face a challenge like no other.** Inside this computer is XANA, an evil life form that wants to destroy our world. If you turn this on, you will need to defeat him. I thought we had, but we were wrong. We were forced to shut it down, hoping someone would find it and bring it upon them to stop this threat. I hope that someone is you. On the floor below this one are scanners that will send you to the world of Lyoko. I wish the best of luck to you and who ever will take this journey with you, for you can't do it alone. **

**Aelita Schaffer **

Arthur gasped. "Principal Aelita wrote this?" he said to himself. "Hey, Alfred, can you hear me?" he called. "Yup, loud and clear!"

"Do you want to have an adventure?"

"Heck yeah! But, I thought I'd let you know, there are these weird pod things down here."

"Those are scanners! Principal Aelita wrote a note about them on the keyboard of this computer! Stay down there, I'm going to try something." Arthur said back. He took a deep breath before pressing the 'on' button. The computer screen flashed on and there was a list of options. Arthur pressed a button that opened one of the scanners. "What the heck!? One of the scanners opened up!" Alfred called in shock. "I know, go into it."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"What? _You chicken?_" Arthur said back in a mocking tone.

"Alright, alright, I'm going in," Alfred groaned. He walked inside. It was bright in there, but that didn't bother him.

"Okay," he heard Arthur say over a speaker like thing, "here it goes. Transfer, Alfred. Scanner, Alfred." A light suddenly shined over Alfred and he closed his eyes. "Virtualization." Alfred felt himself being pulled into another world or something. He suddenly was dropped from the sky. "Ow..." he said as he hit the ground. He looked around. He was in a sort of forest area. He looked at his clothing. "Wh-what the heck?! Why do I look like freaking Captain America!?" He yelled. He was wearing red, white and blue. The outfit itself was blue while a white star was on his chest with a red circle around it. There were also various red and white stripes. It's true; he sort of did look like Captain America. He looked around some. He saw what looked like a cliff side and looked over, seeing it dropped to a sea-like material. _That doesn't look too good… _Alfred thought. "Alfred! Can you hear me!?" he heard Arthur yell. He looked around, but no one was there. "Arthur? Where are you?"

"I'm back at the factory… the computer is picking up something coming from behind you! I have no idea what it is, though…" Arthur said in a worried tone. "It's probably nothing." Alfred replied and turned around, seeing a large, wolf-robot creature with a strange symbol on its back. Alfred gulped and stepped backwards, "Oh crap…"


End file.
